


Que los cumplas feliz

by AnilecRose



Series: View From Heaven [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Español | Spanish, Family, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, POV Miya Osamu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnilecRose/pseuds/AnilecRose
Summary: Osamu rememora sus cumpleaños, y varios acontecimientos en su vida, antes que el reloj marque las doce.(¡Feliz cumpleaños a los Miya! Hay varios spoilers, ten cuidaoooo)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: View From Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928641
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Que los cumplas feliz

**Author's Note:**

> STOP- Hola jajan't, yo de nuevo con un one-shot que nace de la nada en vez de actualizar tys a- EU, si estás leyendo tys PORFA (no puedo poner letras rojas de advertencia pero digamos que ese porfa está en rojo) lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad porque real acá medio se resume el fic JASHSHSHHSHDHD perdón, soy esto,,,
> 
> Igual, medio son detalles que también pasarán desapercibidos en el fic, no me hagan caso y disfruten LPM ùwú

Quince minutos antes del cinco de octubre. Estaba acostumbrado a quedarse despierto y siendo acompañado por su otra mitad, ambos tomándose de las manos y contando los segundos, hasta que todas las manecillas del reloj apuntaran a las doce.

Osamu adoraba su cumpleaños, no todos tienen la oportunidad de dar la bienvenida al mundo con otra alma acompañándolo, no todos tienen la oportunidad de pelearse por quién sopla las velas primero o por quién desenvuelve los regalos más rápido y sin romper los envoltorios a petición de su madre. También piensa que es afortunado porque, si se diera el caso, el universo entero podría haber olvidado el cumpleaños de ambos pero ni uno se olvidaría jamás del otro.

Nacieron juntos, siempre estarían juntos. Su madre lo decía, su padre lo decía, todo el mundo lo decía. Y aunque por mucho tiempo le costó admitirlo, él también lo creía.

Siempre se felicitaban el uno al otro. Atsumu primero, él luego. Después se abrazaban un largo rato, se decían esas palabras que nunca creían que serían capaces de soltar porque el ego trepa alto, pero el amor mutuo siempre iba más arriba. Así también, todo ese sentimiento cursi de ser hermanos gemelos se desvanecía cuando sus padres cruzaban la puerta y entre ellos se peleaban para quién abraza primero quién. Y siempre acababan en un abrazo grupal, entre los cuatro.

Osamu no tiene recuerdos de sus primeros dos cumpleaños, del tercero tiene flashes pero cree haberlos confundido de las tantas veces que vio las fotografías, esas donde él y Atsumu estaban vestidos de conejitos. En su cuarto cumpleaños recuerda haber ido a lo de sus primos en Nagano, en el quinto fueron a recorrer heladerías. En los siguientes cumpleaños no tiene recuerdos exactos más allá de comer dulces y recorrer el pueblo de la mano con Atsumu.

Cuando cumplieron trece Atsumu y él estaban cruzando por la pelea más fuerte de su vida, en su memoria se ve reflejada la única vez que no contaron los segundos juntos. Pero al llegar la medianoche Atsumu trepó la litera, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó llorando. Recuerda sus palabras exactas:

—Perdón por ser el peor hermano.

Cuando cumplieron catorce intentaron retomar esa amistad de hermanos, que por más veces que se quiebre no era capaz de destrozarse. Sólo necesitaban curarse juntos, volver a esperar la medianoche juntos.

En verano conocieron a Suna Rintarou, él se encargó de unirlos nuevamente, a pesar de haberse conocido literalmente en medio de la guerra para luego acabar con las narices rotas. Aran siempre decía que las mejores personas llegan en los momentos menos esperados, Aran conoció al amor de su vida cuando se lastimó el tobillo en la escuela media, coincidentemente se cruzó en la enfermería con Kita, quien al estar tantas horas expuesto al sol le sangraba la nariz como canilla.

Osamu sonreía recordando la boda de sus senpais, Aran lanzando el ramo y éste justo cayendo en el rostro de Atsumu. Rin quejándose que él quería atraparlo, que llevaba más tiempo con Osamu que Atsumu con Tobio. No podía culparlo, el pasatiempo favorito de Rin es avergonzar públicamente a los demás.

Los minutos siguen corriendo, Osamu se distrae del reloj mirando su teléfono. En su facebook saltan recuerdos de su cumpleaños número quince, fue esa vez que Atsumu llegó a casa con dos paquetes de decolorante y se destrozaron el pelo. En la fotografía estaban ambos con un cabello al estilo marmolado, mechones rubios que se iban degradando a su natural oscuro. Decidieron solucionarlo al día siguiente pero compraron mal uno de los tintes, no era lo mismo decolorante que aclarante, su hermano quedó con un rubio dorado mientras que él acabó con un gris apagado.

—Al menos así nos diferenciarán— había dicho Atsumu. Siempre viendo el lado positivo sin querer.

A sus dieciséis ya estaban en Inarizaki, celebraron en un karaoke con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, suerte que con ellos estaban Aran y Kita. A sus diecisiete recibió como regalo un beso de Rin, Atsumu estaba molesto porque estuvo esperando sus felicitaciones por parte de Sakusa que llegaron recién dos días después. Era la época del  _ atontamiento. _

A los dieciocho Ginjima y Rin llegaron a casa con botellas de alcohol, entre los cuatro acabaron fritos y con grabaciones para arrepentirse toda la vida. Al día siguiente caminaron por la costa de Kobe, su hermano dibujó con la punta del pie su inicial junto con una T en la arena. Cuando volvieron a casa Osamu le dio parte de su dinero como regalo.

—Necesitas ir a Miyagi lo antes posible— le había dicho. Atsumu tembló sosteniendo los billetes y lloró a cántaros, con las palabras cortadas entre sollozos, y Osamu se arrepiente de no haberlo abrazado por más tiempo.

A sus diecinueve hicieron una mega barbacoa en la casa de Gin, asistieron muchas personas, cantaron con la banda. Atsumu dejó de estar enfadado con él tras dejar el vóley, lo invitó a quedarse en su departamento en Osaka al día siguiente, con Tobio y Rin. Ese día decidió alejarse del alcohol para siempre, despertarse vomitando había sido una de sus peores experiencias en toda su existencia.

A sus veinte Tobio y Rin organizaron una fiesta sorpresa familiar, prepararon cupcakes con sus nombres, con temáticas de vóley, onigiris, coches Ferrari y símbolos de Naruto. Como si se tratase de un cumpleaños infantil.

Esa noche Atsumu le anunció que clasificaron para las olimpiadas en Río, Osamu dijo que por todo ese mes de agosto no lo extrañaría, habían pasado veinte años juntos y seguro les quedaba otro par de veinte más estando pegado a su lado. Atsumu le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo, estaba mucho más fuerte esa vez, o quizás Osamu estaba perdiendo la fibra en sus músculos.

Osamu ahora cierra los ojos pensando que debía haberle dicho muchas más cosas en vez de apurarse en regresar a casa temprano porque era un adulto responsable y era algo desagradable saltarse el trabajo. Quizás debió haber comprado boletos para el cine y emocionarse por los efectos especiales de la película o burlarse por lo mala que es, o quizás tuvo que agarrarlo del cuello de la camiseta y decirle: "Hey, hagamos competencia de servicios, a ver si en serio has mejorado o eres un charlatán"

Un mes después, en noviembre, Osamu recibió una noticia que cambió su vida. El apellido Miya se extendió llegando julio, a Atsumu le brillaron los ojos cuando entró al pasillo del hospital, Osamu sintió que sus piernas le fallaban. Fueron tres horas estando abrazados sobre el banquillo, sus padres y la madre de Rin iban nerviosos de un lado a otro. Cuando escucharon el llanto cruzar la puerta fue Atsumu quien lo atajó de desmayarse.

—Felicidades,  _ papá. _

En agosto Atsumu fue a Brasil, Japón no pasó de la segunda ronda, el equipo regresó dos semanas antes de la clausura. Lo tuvo más tiempo a su lado en Hyogo luego de ello, incluso lo ayudó en el negocio, mientras él se encargaba que a Rin no le de un colapso entre talcos y pañales.

Un día de agosto Atsumu lo invitó a comer con sus padres en casa, él se negó por otro compromiso. Esa tarde Atsumu pidió prestado el auto de su padre para viajar a Tokio, Osamu no lo volvió a ver.

La madrugada entera se desmoronó sobre su cabeza cuando su teléfono sonó, no lo atendió al tener a su hijo en brazos, fue Rin quien recogió la llamada y luego se arrojó al suelo gritando.

El día anterior a su cumpleaños número veintiuno le pidió a Gin que le comprara una cajetilla de cigarrillos, se los fue acabando en el balcón de la casa de sus padres mientras desarmaba su corazón frente a Tobio. Se sintió estar hecho de cristal.

Había mucha gente a su alrededor ese día, la foto de Atsumu decoraba el centro de la mesa. Contaron todos juntos los segundos antes de las doce, luego Gin se encargó de revivir esos momentos con la banda cantándole algo a él y Atsumu. Osamu pidió un deseo cuando sopló las velas: nunca sentir lo que es la soledad.

Su cumpleaños número veintidós fue bastante diferente a los demás. Ya vivía en Kobe, ya tenía un local propio, había más gente viviendo en casa de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Muchos lo visitaron ese día, recibió muchos regalos, también habían dejado presentes frente al cuadro de su gemelo que colgaba en una de las paredes, flores amarillas adornaban su alrededor.

Al cumplir veintitrés Rin organizó un viaje sorpresa por Nagano con sus primos. Fukuro se había comprado una camioneta todo terreno, así fue más fácil recorrer el terreno montañoso que invade la prefectura. Sachirou invitó a su pareja, era uno de los amigos de Atsumu, en todo el viaje se la pasó rememorando esos años de adolescencia cuando recién se conocieron.

Al cumplir venticuatro fueron con la familia Tokio, asistieron en un partido de los EJP Raijin, el antiguo equipo de Rin, y Motoya los invitó a cenar sushi. Rin acabó vomitando al día siguiente, no fue por el sushi según el análisis de sangre que le hicieron, sino que era otro Miya más.

Ahora cumplía veinticinco, ya es media noche. Ichiro llegó corriendo y abrió la puerta de un golpe gritando: "¡Feliz cumple papá!". Rin se despertó de golpe a su lado y miró el reloj para asegurarse si era la hora o no, después de tallarse un ojo sonrió y le dió un beso a Osamu, susurrando sus felicidades.

—Ichi, no grites sabiendo que este gordo está durmiendo— advirtió Osamu señalando la cuna. Ichiro se tapó la boca con las manos, tanto Osamu como Rin rieron bajito —¿Vamos a saludar a tío Tsumu, mi campeón?— preguntó acariciando la cabeza a su pequeño, éste asintió emocionado.

Fue prendiendo las velas gastadas frente al marco donde un Atsumu sonriente aguardaba tranquilamente sus felicitaciones. Osamu podía sentirlo cerca, en alguna parte de la casa observando pacientemente el reloj como si fuese a tener dieciséis años de nuevo. Rin se puso a grabar con su teléfono mientras Osamu cargaba en brazos a Ichiro y juntos cantaban.

_ —Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz...—  _ la mano libre de Rin atrajo su cabeza para que descansara sobre su hombro, Ichiro seguía aplaudiendo con emoción — _ En tu día dichoso, Tsumu… _

—Y Samu...— susurró Rin. Osamu sintió sus propias lágrimas corriendo.

Su voz se quebró.

_ Que los cumplas feliz... _

**Author's Note:**

> A-  
> No me maten y no lloren, feliz cumple a mis nenesssss, pronto habrá cap en tys, no sé preocupen SORRY AAAAAAAAA
> 
> recuerden putearme si hay errores sgdghd
> 
> nos leemos a-


End file.
